Kitsune and Rose: Milk, Sake, and Dango Edition
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Read the title. MSD has done another redition of another one of my fics. My NaruTema one so if you don't know about him go read his story A Basket Full of Lemons. NarutoxTemari


Kitsune and Rose: Milk, Sake, and Dango Edition

0

Once again Milk, Sake, and Dango has with my permission remade another one of my lemons...the fifth one so far while it being the second one with a story. Go to his page and check out his story ' A basekt fill of lemons.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto was currently walking through the streets of Konoha in the general direction of the Barbecue shack that Chouji and Shikamaru always went to. He had just gotten his pay from an A rank mission that he had just finished, and was looking to go get a couch as the one he had now was old and was no longer comfortable, however, he wanted to grab a bite to eat first. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" shouted a familiar voice from inside the Barbecue shack.

Naruto instantly blushed as a face came to mind at the sound of that voice. The voice, he knew, belonged to Sabaku no Temari. Not only was she one of the strongest jounin of Suna but she was incredibly beautiful to go along with it. Not to mention she was absolutely drop dead sexy. Now people often misconstrue and think that the two were the same thing, however, Naruto knew the two to be completely different from one another.

Beautiful was more along the lines the face and image of a person, while sexy was reserved for the rest of the body and how it appealed physically to another person.

Temari had a bust that rivaled Anko, legs that rivaled Tenten, and eyes just as enchanting as Hinata. She wasn't too loud most of the time, even though she was a bit rough and tomboyish. But this appealed to him since she wasn't a prissy girl like some people he knew. Unfortunately she was dating the lazy as Nara Shikamaru.

He sighed, seeing as they would be in the place he was going to have lunch. He probably should have just went for ramen, but no he had to have something different!

"Why don't you ever take me anywhere, huh?" He watched as Temari ranted  
to her groaning boyfriend. He was about to open his mouth to say something  
when she continued.

"Oh whoop-dee-fucking-doo! The Barbecue shack, the same place you go with your teammates everyday; and another thing, we rarely get time to spend together alone! Always with that fat guy and that blond!" Her statement, though ironic, no one wanted to comment on it, "Plus another thing, all you want to do is just sit around and do nothing! That is so damn boring! I want to get out and do things, to see the world, to experience life. For christ sakes, have a spar with me that actually does something for me physically! Not all my fights can be solved by forming a plan! If some huge fucking of a tank ninja were to come at me, what should I do? I can't strengthen my wind based attacks with though!"

_Kuso! Temari is really going off at him, though I can't really blame her... _Naruto thought in sympathy.

"Troublesome woman, you knew how I was when you agreed to go out wit..." before he could finish Temari stood up and ripped the bracelet off her arm and slammed it on the table.

"Keep it! As far as I am concerned, Nara, we're through... three years of my life, wasted!" she exclaimed as she stormed out angrily. Naruto's concern fought with his hunger and eventually won, causing him to head out after her.

(Outside)

"Temari, Temari, wait up!" exclaimed Naruto to the woman before she stopped in the middle of the street, turning to look in surprise at him. "Naruto, konichiwa, I haven't seen you in a while," said she in greeting.

"Hello to you, too..." said he, before continuing, "I saw what happened in there... gomen," he apologized.

"Don't be," said she, shaking her head and rubbing her wrist where the bracelet had been, "I can't believe I wasted all that time on him."  
"Well it could have been worse," at her incredulous look he added, "you could have ended up marrying only to find out why Nara women are always so angry, if you catch my drift," he smirked as Temari thought about it before busting out laughing. The two continued walking on, joking and laughing at little things.

"Now that I think about it, Yoshino-san did seem to always be a little... testy..." muttered Temari, thinking about her encounters with Shikamaru's mother.

"Hey, that's what happens when you marry a lazy **," said he, grinning, "they either sit on their asses, sleep, or think," then he added, "sure their geniuses but low chakra equals low stamina, and anyone with a brain should be able to figure it out... which is why Nara women are always angry, never satisfied..."

"Hmph... it's not as if the baka was a bad guy or anything, he just never wanted to do anything... as much as I hate to admit it, he was one of the reasons why I chose to be the ambassador. I didn't actually consider making a move until you teased us about dating all those years ago," said she, sighing.

Naruto blinked, inwardly groaning at this fact. It would figure that during his days of being an idiot he would once again drive away the object of his affection. It seemed as if he'd never get a break.

"Well, how long until you have to head back to Suna," asked he.

"I'm here on extended business," she answered him with a shrug, "I'm actually going to be here for eight months instead of the usual three," she sighed. "Now what am I going to do? The hotel I stay in is not far from the Nara compound, it'll be awkward always seeing him."

Thinking quickly, Naruto said, "Well I got an extra you can crash in, I just bought a house... I just don't get that homely feeling of staying in my clan home, at least by myself."

"Arigatou, Naruto, but I don't want to impose," said she, smiling sadly.

"C'mon, Tema-chan, I insist," his eyes locked with hers. For several moments they continued to look into each others eyes, the blond young woman thinking over his answer while finding herself captivated by the foxy-man's eyes, with said kitsune hoping that she'd accept his offer while thinking other... things.

Finally the two turned their heads away, Naruto thinking, _baka, she just broke up with Shikamaru, at least give her some time to sort things out..._  
"I-I... umm... if you insist," said she, blushing while looking away from him, feeling a slight pleasurable trimmer run up her spine.

"I do."

(A Few Months Later)

Temari took his continued silence as a bad thing, large tears welling in her eyes. But Naruto was able to pick up the scent of tears, and so strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "Don't cry Tema-chan. Temari sniffled as she buried her face into his neck, asking the one question that was begging for release, "Are you going to leave me now?" feeling the other blond stiffen at this.

"Nani? I'd never do that, baka," he replied, letting go of her waist and cradling her face with one hand, staring deep into her eyes.

He was now twenty and she was twenty three, and as she had just revealed, they were expecting parents. Due to what happened all those months ago after the night at that club Temari had wound up pregnant. It really wasn't that much a shock as they had spent the entire night making love, but it did take some getting used to.

"Temari-hime, I love you more then anyone... you're my soul, the very air I breath, my thoughts, my everything... I don't care what anyone says, I love you with all my heart... and I want you by my side as my wife," said he as he claimed her lips.

The kiss held a lot of emotions in it, though mostly just love, as Naruto sought to make this beautiful woman who had claimed his heart understand just what he felt. But soon the need to breath arose as they pulled apart, Naruto wiping the fresh wave of tears from his lover's eyes.  
"Why would you ever think that I'd leave you?" asked he, causing her to sigh.

"It happens a lot... nearly all my friends, after their lovers found out they were pregnant they left them... then there's also," she paused.

Naruto knew what she was talking about. He knew of her childhood and how afraid she was. He could sense that she was terrified of raising this child alone.

"I'll be by your side," said he, kissing her forehead.

"Naruto, aishiteru," said she as a smiled formed on her lips.

"Aishiteru, Tema-hime."

0

Later That Night

0

Naruto was sitting with Temari on his bed, looking through a photo album. It contained all kinds of pictures, just of the two of them. From their first date up until recently.

Flipping a page, both paused as they turned to look at each other, slowly inching towards the other as their lips met in a searing kiss. They took in all of each other. The other's scent, the feel of their skin. Both of them shakily exhaled.

"Naru-kun, I need you inside me," she mewled huskily in his ear.

"I want... need to be inside you, hime," said he as he gently pushed her down onto the bed.

Almost instantly their lips met in a fiery kiss as Naruto laid himself against her form, working his lips to the crook of her neck while his hands gently massaged her slightly pudging belly. As he did this the blond jinchuuriki slowly undid her sash as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.  
When Naruto hit that particularly pleasurable spot in between her shoulder and neck she nearly screamed, feeling herself go lax as he treated to his abilities.

But soon she had enough of being docile, as she flipped them over with her now straddling the other blond, grinning down at him in triumphant.  
Rubbing his stomach from underneath his unbuttoned shirt, she slowly inched down his body, before working on freeing him from his pants.

Her hands managed to pull off his slacks, and then his boxers in quick order, freeing his rather large member, causing it to spring up to greet her. She smirked at him.

With that smirk still on her face she slowly, teasingly began to stroke the other blond's length, causing him to groan in appreciation, stiffening further at her touch. But Naruto was not one to be submissive for long, sitting up and pulling his lover to him as he dove his hand underneath her clothes and into her panties.

"Damn," groaned she as he began to quickly go to work on her, her grinding herself against his hand, "So good," she gasped.

Naruto moved his other hand to her bra, unsnapping it and pulling it free, revealing her large and perky breasts. With his one hand he began to slowly massage them, rubbing his thumbs over her erect nipples as he worked over her core, causing her to moan louder.

He soon found himself emulating her as she once again brought her hands to his member and began to stroke him off. As it would seem, the two could not just keep their hands off of each other when they were together.

Temari eventually pulled back as she traveled down his body before taking his length into her mouth.

Naruto felt warm wetness encase his member, causing him to throw his head back and groan as the young woman continued to treat him to the abilities of her mouth , bobbing up and down on him. He could feel her smiling as she took him into the recesses of her throat. This continued, her sucking him vigorously, not giving him any break until he couldn't hold it any longer, him growling as he lost it inside her mouth, shooting his seed directly down her throat. When he was done Temari pulled back, licking the tip and swallowing all of his seed.

Seeing this, Naruto smirked, "Time to return the favor," growled he as he switched their positions, to her surprise. He grinned as he kissed his way from his collarbone, down her stomach, to her blond curls, and then to her pink snatch, him instantly diving in without hesitation, causing the woman's toes to curl in pleasure.

He nipped and suckled on her lips, causing her to gasp in delight, wrapping her legs around his head tightly. He slipped two of his fingers into her moist canal as he continued lathing attention to her center. Some of her juices splashed against his face as she bucked her hips, her legs wrapping even tighter around his head as he latched his lips onto her sensitive nub.

"That's it! Oh, Kami-sama!" she screamed as Naruto continued to work her over, nipping and suckling deeply on her feminine areas.  
A few minutes more of this later and she begged him, "Naru-kun, please," she was completely overcome with desire.

Naruto treated her to one last, slow lick as he rose above her, positioning his throbbing heat at her lips, and slowly pushing in, filling her completely to the brim, groaning at her tightness, her moaning encouraging him on. Encased in her warmth he found himself thrusting in and out, causing both of them to groan and pant in need. He brought his hands to her chest, cupping her breast, pinching and massaging the flesh as he picked up his pace. "Tema-chan... so, tight!" shouted he as he threw her right leg over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper, now plowing into her with jackhammer like force, though being mindful not to hurt his gorgeous lover.

"T-that's it, Naru-kun, harder!" she screamed, bucking her hips wildly into his own, matching everyone of his thrusts. Her head was thrown back, eyes clenched tight as her mouth was held in a constant "o" shape, her moans completely filling the room. "T-Temari!" exclaimed Naruto, feeling the edges of his limits quickly approaching, the pressure building deep within him, making him feel like he was going to burst any second.

"N-Naruto!" screamed Temari, biting her lip hard as her head shot from side to side, feeling her own limits approaching in tremendous abandon, her form shaking in pleasure.

"I'm coming!" both cried simultaneously, grinding against each other so hard that they likely have bruises later, forms shaking as their releases hit them hard, Naruto spilling himself into her as she held him in a vice like grip within herself, spilling her own juices into his lap.

When it ended, both laid down on the bed, both too exhausted to really do much, the blond girl laying next to her lover who was deep in thought.  
Naruto knew he loved Temari more then anything, oh, he knew. He also knew that he was going to be there for their child. They meant more to him then anything in the world. More then finally being acknowledged or becoming Hokage. Now he had Temari and the baby, and nothing was going to stop him from being there for them...

Nothing.


End file.
